A Normal Day
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: Just a cute little one shot. I can't really summerize it other than Inuyasha finds out that curiousity can kill other things besides cats.


A Normal Day  
  
Hello all, been a while since I wrote a short. This is just something I'm writing until I have time to  
  
write TFAC (been working with band teacher on average 3 hours a day before and after school so I don't  
  
really have time to write anything long). I hope you enjoy!  
  
It was just a normal day in the Sengoku Jidai era, as far normal as a time where demons roam  
  
around all of Japan gets atleast, as Inuyasha prowled around the forest impatiently waiting for Kagome   
  
to finish bathing so they could be on there way in search of Shikon shards. He would never understand  
  
why she insisted on bathing when she wasn't covered in gore or grime and part of him wondered if she   
  
did it just becuase it annoyed him. Tucking his arms into his kimono, Inuyasha subconsciously turned in  
  
a direction that would lead him closer to the small hotsprings than was probably good for his health.  
  
While it was true that Sango, who was keeping an eye on Miroku at the moment, bathed just about  
  
as much as Kagome herself did, to him Kagome always seemed to take longer to return from bathing than  
  
when Sango went alone. Inuyasha's ear twitched as it caught the sound of Kagome's distant laughter.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head towards the sound, which was only slighty to the left of his current line of  
  
travel. He was filled with curiousity as he wondered why just what she was laughing at when she was   
  
supposed to be bathing and a little bit of jealousy that something was making her laugh when it   
  
sometimes seemed all he could make her do was cry.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at the path he had been walking then the direction Kagome was, tempted  
  
to find the source of her laughter despite what would happen if she caught him 'peaking at her.' Good  
  
sense won out for once and he started to turn away from the hotsprings and back towards camp, that is  
  
until another bout of giggles reached him. Inuyasha turned his head back towards the sound again, even  
  
more wanting to go find out. 'Keh, what do I care what she's laughing about.' Inuyasha thought shaking   
  
his head. With that he started determinedly back to camp.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Up in a tree just out of sight of the hotsprings Inuyasha crept farther out onto the branch   
  
and onto another, closer tree. He moved a bit of the surrounding branches out of the way so he could  
  
see. Kagome, who was sitting in the water with a towel around her, had her back to him and was holding  
  
a small book. She gave out another giggle and Inuyasha pulled back silently in surprise, before moving  
  
back to where he could see. Seeing nothing else around Inuyasha decided it must be the book. He squinted  
  
but couldn't make out what was in it despite his superior vision.  
  
The small part of his mind that had common sense urged him to make a hasty retreat before he   
  
was discovered, but curiousity got the better of him. Inuyasha dropped to the forest floor stealthily  
  
and slowly started to creep towards the unsuspecting girl on all fours. About five feet away from the  
  
waters edge, Inuyasha stopped and looked over Kagome's shoulder at the book. It was one of those picture  
  
books Kagome called a 'man gah'. It had been years since Inuyasha had last read anyting and it was   
  
difficult to remember what the various symbols meant, but after Kagome had turned a few pages it began  
  
to get easier. As far as he could tell the book talked about a violent female named Erialc Nahcakab who   
  
was constantly being badgered by people courting her against her will. The one person the girl did like,  
  
named Daisuke Fuwa, was missing.  
  
So interested was he in the first bit of literature he had read in decades, Inuyasha unknowingly  
  
started to move closer so he had a better view. Kagome would occasionaly give a small laugh at various  
  
parts, most of them when the girl was smashing a man with a large metal pole, which Inuyasha didn't  
  
understand why was so funny. The pages continued to be turned as the both of them read on and Inuyasha   
  
moved slowly closer. He was so entranced by the story he didn't notice Kagome staring at him  
  
wide eyed for several seconds. Only then did Inuyasha realize that his head was completely over her  
  
shoulder. Inuyasha gulped. 'Oh-' "SIIIIIT!" Kagome shouted her face turning scarlet.   
  
Inuyasha plunged into the water, dragging part of Kagome's towel with him. Kagome dropped her   
  
book, which landed with a plop in the water, and grabbed her towel, covering herself as she jumped out  
  
of the water. Kagome ran over towards where he clothes lay, grabbed them, and then ran off into the trees,  
  
all the while shrieking a chain of "Pervert!" with the occasional "SIT!" puncuating it.   
  
Eventually, Inuyasha emerged with a gasp, the soggy manga sitting on top of his head. The soaked  
  
hanyou stepped out of the hot water and removed it from its spot on his head. Inuyasha knew without a   
  
doubt he was doomed when he got back to camp, but perhaps if he brought her abandoned book with him he  
  
might be forgiven, or atleast given a quicker death. Yes it seemed his best chance was to bring the book   
  
back. Inuyasha stared at the book for a moment thinking, then he leapt into a tree and opened it. Right   
  
after he found out if Erialc married Daisuke that is....  
  
Ho hum, just a pointless fic. Hope I didn't waste your time too much. 


End file.
